There are many plant trellises available. Most all of these plant trellises are anchored by pushing a base of the trellis into the ground around a growing plant. The problem with all of these plant trellises is that the roots of the plant, growing in the ground, are disturbed when the base is pushed into the ground. If the trellis is sufficiently oversized when the trellis is initially installed, it is possible that not too many of the roots will be severed.
Most plants sold by nurseries are started, grown, and sold in a bucket. When a plant is grown in a bucket, the problem of root severance when a trellis is installed is more pronounced. The roots of the plant tend to grow to the interior sidewall of the bucket, and then along the sidewall when they cannot extend radially any further. When the plant is removed from the bucket, thick and dense roots comprise the peripheral sides of the root ball which were previously adjacent to the bucket sidewall. Installation of a plant trellis in the bucket would initially sever a substantial amount of plant roots, severely injuring the growing plant. Another problem is that movement of the upper above ground portion of the plant (for example, due to wind), growing in a conventional ground-anchored plant trellis, moves the anchors in the ground surrounding the plant, and moves the ground itself. The plant trellis moves in relation to the bucket. This also disturbs the plant. What is needed is a plant trellis adapted to be anchored to the bucket itself rather than to the ground. By having a broader base this trellis would be more stable. It would not move with respect to the bucket.
Within this specification a bucket is broadly defined to include any plant container including a five gallon plastic bucket, a ceramic pot, etc., having a top rim portion and a sidewall thereof. Within this specification a plant trellis is defined to include a rod, a tube, or any plant trellis having a lower portion which can be grasped and held by an upright trellis holding means.